Fearless
by WillowsCry
Summary: It's Bella's wedding day, what is going through her mind as she binds her life with the man she loves? You have to read to find out. Better than the summary so please give it a chance.


I looked out the window of Jacob's bedroom. I could see all my friends and family gathering on the beach. They all seem so happy. "Wow, Bella, no seeing the groom before the wedding. Window stocking counts." Jake said as he came in the room and pulled the curtains shut.

"I didn't think you didn't believe in that junk." I said as I turned around to look at the friend who has become like a brother over the years.

"Oh wow, Bells you look like a bride." He said as he started to chock up. "Charlie would be so proud." He said softly. My father Charles Swan was killed in action two years ago. He was shot by a man trying to hold up the bank. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him.

"Well he is right here with me today." I said as I looked at the picture of him that Kim had stuck in my bouquet. It was my favorite picture of him. He was in his uniform the first year he was chief of police.

"BELLA!" I heard the sound of Emily's voice traveling through the house.

"Seriously do you want to be late to your own wedding?" She asked as she walked in the room Paul trailing behind her. Paul imprinted on Emily three years ago the first time that I tried to go through with the big plunge. They have stuck with me through the good bad and ugly.

"I can't believe I am finally going through with this." I said as I started to cry and pulled my best friends close to me. I took a moment to remember a moment like this one just three years ago. However, it wasn't Emily, Paul, and Jake. Nope it was my dad, my mother and Phil.

_ We were standing in the small bride's room of the only church in La Push. My mother was standing in front of me with her typical Renee smile as she whipped her eyes. I remember how the blue dress made her eyes pop. "Charlie give her the present." She said threw her tears as she clung to Phil's side. _

_ "This was your Grandma Swan's." Charlie said as he handed me a small blue box. I remember just looking at him. I had never seen him in a suit before. He looked so handsome with his little bow tie. He grew impatient with me so he lifted the lid off the box revealing a beautiful hair comb with sapphires in it. _

_ "It's beautiful." I said as I looked at him._

_ "Just like our beautiful daughter." My mother said as she placed the comb in my hair. Before I knew it I was on my way down the aisle with my arm in Charlie's. The lace of my dress moved along with me hitting the floor perfectly as I looked at the man I love more than anything in the world. _

_ "We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman." The pastor said as I looked into Sam's big brown eyes. Everything went perfect till it came time for me to say 'I do'. _

_ "I'm pregnant." I spit out as my mind went to the pregnancy test that was sitting in Charlie's bathroom trash. I had just found out the night before. I never had been good at keeping things from Sam. His jaw dropped and I ran out of the church. _

_ "Bella, where the hell are you going?" He asked me as he caught up with me in the parking lot. _

_ "I don't know far away from here." I said as I looked at him._

_ "No you aren't." He said as he lifted me up. _

_ "Sam put me down." I squealed. _

_ "Never, I love you Bella Swan." He said as he looked at me. Still holding me in his arms. _

_ "Samuel James Uley put me down!" I said as I looked at him. _

_ "Get in the truck." He said as he sat me down. _

_ "What?" I asked. _

_ "You want to be here when all of them come out?" He asked. _

_ "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. _

_ "Our spot." He said with a smile. He took me to the highest cliff in La Push. The place where I first saw him. We sat there looking at the ocean silently. Sam and I have always had that relationship where we didn't have to talk to know we were together. "Well at least we don't have to go through the awkward dinner before telling everyone." He said as he pulled me close and placed his hand on my stomach. _

_ "We never take the easy route do we?" I asked with a laugh. _

_ "There's no fun in that." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. _

"Just answer me this, you aren't pregnant this time right?" Paul asked as he looked at me.

"I promise I am not pregnant." I said as I smiled at him as we walked out into the main room of the little house. That's where my precious little girl sat on Kim's lap. She had her long hair pulled up in a braid and was wearing her princess dress as she called it.

"Momma!" She said as she jumped off Kim's and ran towards me.

"You look beautiful princess." I said as I picked her up. I remembered what it was like holding her for the first time.

_Sam was sitting next to me on my hospital bed when he finally passed the beautiful little buddle he was holding to me. She had his skin, my eyes, and her Grandpa Charlie's nose. She was perfect in every possible since of the word. "So, what's her name?" A nurse asked us. _

_ "Elliott Charlie Uley." I said as I looked at Sam. We had been told at one of our ultrasounds that she was a boy so that's the only name we had picked out. _

"Ellie, your momma's going to have your last name." Jake said as he took her out of my hands. She just shook her head.

"Momma Swan." She squealed as we walked out to the beach were everyone was waiting for us.

"I guess I need to get up there." Paul said with a laugh. He was officiating the ceremony for us. It's scary who can become ordained online these days.

"I need to go sit down to." Emily said as she looked at me. "Don't fuck this one up. I can only make so many damn dresses." She said before she kissed my cheek.

"It's time for us to finally get you married off Hells Bells." Jake said as Ellie walked ahead of us.

"Don't let me fall." I said with a laugh.

"You're barefooted." He replied.

"It's me Jake you know it's still possible for me to fall on my face." I said as we reached the top on the aisle. I just smiled at Sam as we walked towards him.

"Who gives this woman away?" Paul asked. I felt my face get red as all my wolf boys looked at each our and said "We do." They were the only family I had here with me. Emily had my mom and Phil on speaker phone, but it wasn't the same. "We are here to join Sam and Bella in marriage, finally." He said with a laugh. "As for they are both saps they have written their own vows, Bella." He said as he looked at me. I pulled Charlie's picture out of my flowers I had wrote my vows on the back.

"I vow to love you every day of forever. I vow to never take you for granted because no one knows when our last day together will be. I vow to live within the warmth of your heart. I vow to sing Meatloaf at the top of my lungs with you no matter how cheesy it is because you are more than worth the weird looks." I said as I started to cry. "I vow to live fearless and freely for the rest of time with you by my side." I finished as I looked at him. He just smiled at me as he pulled a black and white picture of his mother out of his jacket pocket.

"Isabella Swan, I vow to be everything you need me to be a lover, a friend, a listener, and a companion. I vow to cherish silent moments, but also the loudest ones to. I vow to fight over the radio station and cupcakes. I vow to love you with all my heart in the purest way as we write the story of our lives one second at a time." He said as he smiled at me.

"Do you two take each other as spouses, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Paul asked.

"I do." I said as I smiled at Sam.

"I do." He replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." Paul said with a laugh. Sam leaned in and I rose up on my tippy toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered before his lips captured mine.

"He forgot the rings." Sam said with a laugh as he pulled away from me and slid my wedding band on my finger.

"Go easy on him, it was his first time." I said as I placed his ring on his finger.

"Hey that's what Emily said when she told Kim Pauly was bad in the sack." Embry said with a laugh.

"Way to ruin the moment." Quill said as he placed his hand on Embry's shoulder.

"You know there is one thing left to do." Sam said as he took his suit jacket off and handed it to Jared.

"Yeah I do." I said as I handed Emily my flower arrangement and took the hair comb out of my hair before I took Sam's hand. We ran to the car and then drove three minutes up to our spot. I looked down to see all our friends standing on the beach still. "This is where I met you." I said as I smiled at him.

"This is where I fell in love with you." He replied before kissing me.

"You emptied your pockets right?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said as he double checked. "Ready for forever?" He asked.

"You know it." I said as I took his hand and smiled up at him. "…And I would do anything for love…" I sang at the top of my lungs as I smiled at my husband.

"…I would take a vow and seal a pact…" He sang.

"…and I would never forgive myself if we didn't go all the way tonight…" I sang. "…And I would do anything for love…" We sang together as we ran toward the edge before jumping off the ledge. There was something about the feeling you get from jumping off the cliff that makes everything fade away.

"This is where I fell in love with you." I said as I swam to Sam and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Everyone is waiting for us." He mumbled.

"I waited five years for this moment they can wait five minutes." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I heard the cheering from the shore, but in this moment it was just me and Sam. A wolf and his imprint completely in love and completely fearless.

**I was just dying to do a one shot for them. Let me know what you think. I don't own Twilight, if I did Bella would have always been a wolf girl. **

** ~ Willow**


End file.
